Only Think About Me
by tastybitch
Summary: Jotaro Kujo is back in school and is reminded how schoolgirls irritate him. But does the stoic teenage have any interest even his close friend, Kakyoin? /first lemon i have written jesus help me but i tried my best!/ JotaroxKakyoin


**Hello and thank you for clicking into this! This is set after the mad battle against Dio and the team are at home and *spoiler* Kakyoin survived.**

**I got so embarrassed writing this but there's always a first so please tell me if it's interesting or really bad. I love this ship so I hope you do too okay so enjoy!**

* * *

''Hey Kakyoin'' a deep voice for a seventeen year old called out. Both students were walking in the hall ways to the next class. A normal day in highschool, considering what the pair is capable of doing, like summoning or battling or even gambling on their lives but Kakyoin and Jotaro wanted to attend school even after their unforgettable adventure.

The tall red haired student turned to the source of noise. Jotaro walked up, still wearing his iconic hat indoors and his own accessories on his favourite uniform to school despite the rules. Kakyoin admired his sense of style that he brings to school even if he doesn't want the female attention he gets where ever he goes.

''What is it, Jotaro?'' Kakyoin asked

''Do you want to...skip class?'' Jotaro said with his usual stoic face. Most girls in the classes complain that he's too cold because he always keeps that expression and he should be more open. Kakyoin smiled at the thought for a second. He seems to be the only one who can read his expressions like Jotaro believes most people do but he understands what he's thinking.

_I've spent so much time with him that it'd be odd for me not to be used to Jotaro._

''Skip class? Why, are the girls giving you a headache Jotaro?'' Kakyoin laughed but noticed that he was correct when he saw that Jotaro look away, blushing a bit that only Kakyoin would catch. ''Alright, it'll be okay. But where do you want to hide for a bit then?''

''The rooftop should be fine'' Jotaro replied quietly

* * *

''This is nice'' Jotaro stretched his arms and put them behind his head before tipping his cap down over his face. Kakyoin sat next to him and hugged his legs while looking out to the clear sky.

''Are the girls really that annoying?'' Kakyoin said after a moment of silence.

''Huh? Oh yeah, I should just go to an all boys but I couldn't be bothered by now'' Jotaro sighed.

''So, you have no interest in them at all?'' Kakyoin asked. Jotaro thought for a bit and then sat up, like the other boy.

''Why so curious, Kakyoin?'' Jotaro said with a stoic face but Kakyoin saw a spark in his eyes.

_What-what is this?_

''N-no, I was just-'' Kakyoin mumbled. Jotaro moved himself closer beside Kakyoin and kept his eyes on him. The redhead found himself going red from the sudden closeness.

_Not fair, he doesn't know what effect he has on people...even me..._

''I'm glad finally have a moment alone with you like this.'' Jotaro almost whispered in Kakyoin's ear, he shuddered from his breath.

''W-what do you mean by that?''

''I really don't have an interest in girls, or anyone else for that matter.'' He brushed Kakyoin's hair behind his ear as he watched his face, red as his locks. He leaned closer and pecked his cheek, feeling the heat of his face with the quick contact of his lips.

''Ah-''

''But you're an exception, Kakyoin.'' He used both hands to cup the redhead's flaming face and lightly kissed him on the mouth. The two boys held the contact for a while until Kakyoin shyly responded back. It was a simple, innocent kiss; Jotaro didn't want to startle him too much.

''Jotaro, I-'' Kakyoin couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Jotaro slip out his tongue and lick his lips.

''More''

He slipped his arm around Kakyoin's waist and another behind his head and moved in again. He smashed his mouth on against Kakyoin's soft, pink lips and he let out a small moan at Jotaro's impulsive action. Kakyoin gave up and decided to go along, so he ringed his arms around Jotaro's thick neck and tried to sit closer. Both gasped as their chests were pressed together. Both felt their body heat together and they liked the comfort of each other.

Jotaro noticed that Kakyoin was momentarily distracted and licks his lips with his tongue. As predicated, the redhead opens his mouth to gasp and Jotaro struck his tongue in his mouth. Kakyoin felt odd, he's never been kissed like this before. He felt the tip of Jotaro's tongue working and searching in his mouth. Kakyoin felt a bit light headed because he didn't how to breathe at the moment so he opens his mouth wider to let in some air but allowing Jotaro to go even further. He held the redhead's chin and angled his head so Jotaro could find every nook and cranny of Kakyoin's hot cavern. His tongue caressed and rubbed the roof of his mouth and Kakyoin was becoming dizzier with the lack of oxygen to his head and how hard Jotaro was pressing against him.

Jotaro hummed, happy with Kakyoin's cute reactions as he could tell he was trying his best not to make noises since they were in open area. _I'll just have to push him a bit more..._

Jotaro travelled his hands downwards and bent his head, licking and kissing Kakyoin's neck. Kakyoin's was breathing was heavy and blinked a few times. The older boy's hand snaked under the redhead's green coat and lightly brushed his flat chest.

''Ah!''

Jotaro smiled to himself as he massaged his chest with his hands and continued to work down with his mouth. Kakyoin puts his hands to his face and tries to muffle out the sounds that were escaping from his throat. He felt his face getting was hot and got shivers going up his spine. Jotaro's tongue swirled on the hallow part of his neck and then sucked. His hands still caressed Kakyoin's pale, milky white chest and then gently flicks his nipple.

''Aah...mmm'' Kakyoin suddenly gripped onto Jotaro's shoulder. He felt so embarrassed that he was getting so aroused by this. These touches from this person, kissing him and rubbing his open chest with no layers of clothing, Kakyoin's body was reacting to all of this. Jotaro then looped his arms around his back and drawing him closer and pulling his face into his chest.

''What are you-''

Kakyoin jumped at the sudden hot fleshy tongue licking his nipple and then sucking on it. Jotaro's hands were moving up and down, drawing patterns on his back with his fingers like to soothe Kakyoin. The younger started to squirm because his chest felt so weird and it even become to hurt since the older was sucking on it so hard but he rolls his tongue over it, feeling Kakyoin's uneasiness. The redhead drops his head and pants but holds onto Jotaro's head signalling him to increase the feeling. Jotaro smirks and pinches the untouched nipple and Kakyoin yelped. The older boy lifted the younger onto his lap and pulls down Kakyoin's coat.

''Should we really...I mean there are classes going on right-ah!''

Jotaro gave a squeeze as he cupped Kakyoin's ass and he leans into his ear.

''Only think of me now'' as he dips his tongue around his ear and licks the inside of it.

His hands started to rub and stroke his ass, the redhead breaths skip in time with the strokes and leans his head onto the huge shoulder of Jotaro. Kakyoin became such a panting mess, gripping onto Jotaro's back as he plays with his ass. Jotaro licks his lips again, remembering the taste of Kakyoin and was given another rush of confidence. His finger passes the redhead's crack and felt the vibration of Kakyoin's throat against his shoulder as he stroked it up and down.

Jotaro let out a moan when he felt a hot tongue gently roll up his neck and a kiss after it. _So cute_ Joatro thought to himself. Kakyoin left trails of kisses all over the older boy's open neck and jaw line. Although he felt embarrassed to do the act, he really wanted to know how Jotaro's skin would taste like. He was awarded though when he heard a deep moan from Jotaro but was always caught by surprise when Jotaro squeezes him hard.

_He thinks he can make me moan whenever he wants, huh?_

Kakyoin twirled his fingers through Jotaro's dark locks as he kisses and sucks his neck leaving subtle marks but a adventurous thought crossed his mind. The redhead's hips jerked up and then slowly grinded into Jotaro's. Both boys breathes were hitched at the sudden friction, but Kakyoin's continued. Their uniforms felt suddenly tighter and painful to keep on. Jotaro turned his head so he could enter the redhead's hot mouth again. Both boys fought for dominance this time and the wet noises hit their ears. The tongues swirled around and rubbed each other but Jotaro won by leaning over Kakyoin, pushing him down slightly. Kakyoin groaned in pain, feeling the tightness in his pants as both boys grinded against each other.

''Let me help you with your problem Kakyoin'' Jotaro said against his wet mouth. Keeping one hand holding the redhead's ass, the other trailed to the front. He brushed the bulge with the tips of his fingers and heard the other boy's sweet responsive moan. He held the bulge through his layer of the school pants and slowly stroked it.

''A-ah...aahh...''

Jotaro could feel his own responding and tried his best not to ravish Kakyoin on the spot. He fastened the pace and could hear the faint squelching sounds he was rewarded. _He's getting so wet..._

''Jotaro please...'' Kakyoin whimpered helplessly. Both boys were lost in the hot, sensual haze of their touches but it was suddenly cut when a shrill bell rang through their ears.

Jotaro looked at Kakyoin's arousing and sultry face and bit his lip.

''Want to continue this at my house?''

* * *

...**crawls in a cave in a mountain and lives with a goat for entire life**


End file.
